Munitions
"Munitions" was the tenth episode of the children's series TUGS. The title referred to the now well-remembered explosion in the dockside. It aired on June 6, 1989. Plot The towing of Naval munition vessels is a very important job indeed. One such vessel in particular, a tramper named Kraka toa, is being towed by Hercules. All is fine until Bluenose, the Navy tug, comes along. Uppity Bluenose says that Hercules may not continue on until he has made an inspection. Hercules steams off, finished with the run, ignoring him. Hercules speaks to O.J., who tells him how munitions and fuel are being loaded aboard the same ship, which is very dangerous. Bluenose comes by, still being overbearingly bossy, before moving on to bothering the Fire Chief too. At the Star Pier, Captain Star informs the tugs they will be carrying munitions for the Navy the Z Stacks having the explosives! Warrior is given garbage detail, Top Hat is to transport car floats, Ten Cents is sent to Lucky’s Yard to pick up oil to take to the Naval yard and Sunshine is to pick up Mighty Moe, to take home. Captain Star thanks Big Mac for winning the steel contract, and tells him to collect the last girder barge. The Z Stacks, meanwhile, are picking up the explosives, which are to be delivered to the Naval tramper, Kraka toa. Ten Cents, now with the oil barge, is ordered about by Bluenose, who says to move out of the way. Bluenose purposely scrapes the barge, which makes Ten Cents very cross indeed. Night falls. Big Mickey the crane is transferring the munitions to Kraka toa. Bluenose arrives, and starts his rot. He says the barge which is being unloaded should be moved, which would be a very wrong thing to do. Bluenose listens to no-one, and ends up bumping the barge hard, disturbing the munitions, resulting in a fire starting. The tugs present make sure to stay out of the way, but Bluenose can’t because his engine has failed, from shock. Ten Cents bravely tows him out of the danger zone. The fire continues, explosions going off all the while. Big Mickey is caused to collapse by the blasts. Then Kraka toa catches fire. Further away, Top Hat is towing Frank and Eddie, the rail floats. They see the lights in the sky. Eddie thinks there is “a dockside celebration”. Top Hat says, “If there was a party, I would have been invited.” Suddenly, the Fire Chief rushes by, on the way to the fire. Puffa, the steam powered tank engine, hasn’t noticed the goings-on, and is right in the way. The tugs shout to warn him, and he makes it out of there just in the nick of time. Then the star line oil barge catches fire and Ten Cents jumps in to move it, but is this too risky a move? Nearby, Warrior and Lord Stinker, the garbage barge, see the lights in the sky too. Warrior leaves Lord Stinker, and rushes to the scene. The Fire Chief has now finally arrived, ordering everyone to stay back. O.J. informs how it was Bluenose’s fault. The Fire Chief tells Sunshine to douse the flames with the fire barge. Ten Cents continues with the oil barge, to push it out to sea. Warrior arrives, and is told by the Fire Chief to use his fire hose. Warrior goes to do just that. Sunshine bravely fights the fire, while Warrior is hit square in the face by a bit of debris! The Fire Chief insists he move out, but Warrior sticks to his place, saying how he is looking after Puffa, who has been badly stung. The Fire Chief understands. He then tells Zorran to help him with the other fire barge in an attempt to save Kraka toa and Zorran agrees . Then there is a large explosion. Sunshine is worried Ten Cents was in the blast. The Fire Chief relieves Zorran and then Kraka toa sinks into the water with one last blast out of her smokestack. But thanks to Sunshine and Warrior, the fire did not spread. Top Hat arrives, saying, “Oh dear. Seems I’m too late to save the day. What a pity.” The Z Stacks then make fun Of Top Hat. The next morning, the tugs think Ten Cents did not make it. But soon enough, a familiar toot is heard in the near distance and then appears Ten Cents! And with that, Grampus tows a disgraced Bluenose (Still stunned) away. Then Captain Star gives a lesson on how fires are dangerous while Grampus is still hauling bluenose out of the port. Notes * First appearance of Jack the Grappler. *Last appearances of Bluenose, Krakatoa & Big Mickey because he fell in shallow water after the dock he was based on exploded and collapsed (Big Mickey features in a background in other shots in later or earlier episodes is unknown). *This episode featured Big Mickey's second and last major speaking appearance. *This episode introduces among the only deaths in the entire series (Krakatoa & Big Mickey) *At the end of the episode - Captain Starr (Patrick Allen) gives a very important message to the program's viewers about fire safety - this was a first for TUGS. *Cameos by Johnny Cuba, Izzy Gomez, Jack the Grappler, Zip and Zug, although Mighty Moe and Captain Zero were mentioned. *This episode shows Zorran as to presumably having a good streak. *During The Fire Scenes, Fire Tug was wearing some of Warriors Faces! *There are three versions of this episode 1.The TV version 2. The VHS version 3.The japanese version,Just compare with dialouge & scenes. *This episode is the first to reference events that have happened in other episodes; it also proves that this episode comes directly after High Tide. Sunshine is to pick up Mighty Moe as "they just finished the work on the bridge"---the one that collapsed in High Tide. Big Mac is also congratulated for winning the steel contract that was the focus of High Tide, and his job is to take the last barge of said contract. Featured characters *Captain Star (Narration role in TV Version) *Ten Cents *Big Mac *OJ *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Grampus *Bluenose *Big Mickey *Zorran *Zebedee *Zak *Zug (cameo) *Zip (cameo) *Coast Guard (cameo) *Fire Tug *Frank & Eddie *Lord Stinker *Jack the Grappler (cameo) *Puffa (non-speaking role) *Krakatoa (non-speaking role) *Izzy Gomez (cameo) *Johnny Cuba (faceless) Director: David Mitton Watch it right|300pxleft|300px Category:TUGS episodes